El cielo estrellado sobre mí
by Paradice-cream
Summary: "Si le preguntaran cuál de los escenarios por los que habían pasado para investigar un caso le parecía más raro, seguramente respondería que aquel camping a las afueras en que se encontraban ahora". Regalo de cumple para Momo, a partir del famoso chiste de Holmes y Watson en una tienda de campaña. Felicidades!


¿Qué sería de los cumpleaños sin los típicos regalos tardíos? ^_^ En fin, perdón por el retraso y felicidades, I-am-Momo! Y espero que no te importe que sea de tema libre... Se me ha ocurrido a partir del famoso chiste de Holmes y Watson en una tienda de campaña : / / jcfdezmx3/sherlock-holmes-watson

Es una memez pero espero que sirva para que te eches unas risas ;)

* * *

Si le preguntaran cuál de los escenarios por los que habían pasado para investigar un caso le parecía más raro, seguramente respondería que aquel camping a las afueras en que se encontraban ahora. No se le ocurría un lugar que encajara menos con su compañero de aventuras que aquel, lleno de gente de vacaciones, descansando y divirtiéndose. Sherlock ya había resuelto el misterio que les había llevado allí ("Deberías haber venido tú solo: creo que a partir de ahora los 7 también los voy a trabajar desde casa") y le había encargado que desmontara la tienda de campaña que le había hecho montar cuando llegaron "para darle realismo a su actuación". Con la exclusa de que tenía que hacer unas últimas gestiones, se había escaqueado de ayudarle, como siempre. John paseó la mirada de la tienda al cielo azul radiante, con alguna nube ligera. Hacía un día excelente, soleado pero con una agradable brisa, y empezó a pensar que sería una lástima no aprovecharlo dado que vivían en un país que no se caracterizaba por su número de días de buen tiempo. No necesitó mucho para tomar una decisión: habían pagado por esa noche, tenía la tienda preparada y ese día no tenía ningún plan con ninguna chica, así que se quedaría a dormir allí.

Cuando Sherlock volvió de dondequiera que estuviera, se encontró al médico tumbado en la hierba, descansando.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó muy serio.

—Nada —respondió John con toda la calma del mundo. Estaba muy a gusto al sol y se había propuesto no enfadarse se pusiera como se pusiera el detective.

—Obviamente. Me refiero a que por qué no estás recogiendo la tienda —aclaró.

—He pensado que me voy a quedar a dormir en ella, así que la recogeré mañana. Te puedes ir cuando quieras, mañana nos vemos —John se acomodó en una nueva postura.

—¿Por qué prefieres dormir en el suelo en vez de en una cama de verdad?

—De vez en cuando me gusta sentirme parte de la naturaleza, sentir que todo está en orden, en armonía. Ya sabes: "El cielo estrellado sobre mí y la ley moral dentro de mí".

El detective le miró interrogante.

—Kant — explicó el rubio.

Le siguió dirigiendo la misma mirada.

—¿Uno de los filósofos más importantes de todos los tiempos? —Vaya por Dios, ¿en serio no le sonaba de nada?

—¿Y su frase terminaba con "Y el suelo frío y duro debajo de mí"?

John iba a replicar algo, pero recordó que no debía irritarse.

—Sherlock, nada de lo que digas o hagas hoy podrá molestarme —le advirtió con una sonrisa—. He estado en el ejército, así que he dormido en sitios mucho peores que una tienda de campaña con un buen saco de dormir. Y si a ti no te gusta dormir en el suelo, no importa, soy yo el que lo va a hacer, no tú.

Sin una palabra, el detective se sentó a su lado, sacudiéndose el traje y con cara de asco. John le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Voy a probar vuestras absurdas teorías filosóficas.

John se carcajeó mentalmente e hizo apuestas consigo mismo acerca del tiempo que aguantaría Sherlock en esa situación sin hartarse. Para su sorpresa, el detective incluso se tumbó como él. Estuvieron así un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que de pronto Sherlock se incorporó y le preguntó:

—¿No notas eso, John?

Demasiado tiempo sin incordiarle, no podía ser cierto.

—¿El qué? — respondió el ex soldado con paciencia.

—Escucha.

—No oigo nada, Sherlock.

—Pues eso.

—¿Cómo que "Pues…"?

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, ya que en ese momento Sherlock se inclinó sobre él, aprisionando sus muñecas para que no se moviera.

—Quieto, no se te ocurra moverte… —le susurró. Iba a replicar, cuando le selló los labios con un dedo—. Shhh, solo quédate quieto y en silencio. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Observas, pero no ves, como siempre. Cierra los ojos.

John sentía el pecho de Sherlock contra el suyo, su aliento cerca de su cuello y su dedo rozando sus labios. ¿Era posible? Acercarse tanto a él, pedirle que se callara y cerrara los ojos… Todo esto solo podía significar una cosa. Aunque Sherlock no dudaba en invadir su espacio personal cuando le apetecía, siempre era con carácter funcional: darle la mano cuando corrían, sacudirle por los hombros para que recordara algo, eran gestos que Sherlock no se planteaba como algo que pudiera despertar ese tipo de sensaciones en John. Por eso se había sentido tan celoso de Irene. Ahí sí que había podido ver cómo el moreno utilizaba su cuerpo para conseguir conscientemente una reacción. Pero en cambio, ahora… Nunca habían tenido una posición tan inequívocamente íntima.

Sabía que era más fuerte que el detective y que podía cambiar las tornas cuando quisiera, pero por el momento era interesante dejarse someter así. Se reía de los jueguecitos sadomaso de Irene. Ellos sí que tenían una lucha de poder más que curiosa. Desde fuera, se podría pensar que era Sherlock el que tenía las riendas siempre, pero John también sabía muy bien qué resortes tocar para conseguir hacer de él lo que quería. Lo que pasa es que a veces funcionaban y a veces no.

Pero aunque a veces ganara y otras perdiera, el juego siempre merecía la pena. Hasta ahora, siempre se había desarrollado en un plano intelectual, porque lo físico era secundario para Sherlock. Pero no para John, y ya hacía tiempo que había dejado de negar que cuando se estremecía porque le rozaba no solo era porque le pillara por sorpresa o por la emoción de un caso. No; ya había asumido que le gustaba sentir el tacto de Sherlock, y aunque se sentía como un pervertido por pensar esas cosas, había ocasiones en que dejaba volar la imaginación e imaginaba un buen número de usos para las diferentes partes del cuerpo del moreno, a cada cual más sugerente.

En aquel momento, solo podía pensar en una cosa: lo apetecible, lo deseable que era Sherlock, y las ganas que tenía de sentirle por fin. Esperó el beso que tanto había anhelado. Esperó. Y esperó demasiado, para su gusto. Cuando ya iba a abrir los ojos, fue el propio detective el que así se lo dijo, al tiempo que le soltaba.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, ya se ha ido.

—¿Quién se ha ido? —John obedeció su orden, con el ceño fruncido.

—La serpiente que estaba a un metro de ti hasta hace un momento.

John se puso pálido.

—¿Una… serpiente?

—Cuando te decía que si no notabas nada raro, me refería a que los pájaros se habían quedado en silencio. Eso solo podía significar que cerca había algo que les había asustado. Cuando vi la serpiente, me di cuenta de que debía hacer algo. Sé que tienes fobia a los reptiles, así que si la hubieras visto, probablemente te habrías puesto histérico y si la hubieras asustado quizá habría atacado. En cambio, al mantenerte tranquilo e inmóvil, no has captado su interés y se ha alejado enseguida.

En qué momento se tenía que haber enterado de eso. John intentó mantener su dignidad de alguna forma.

—Una cosa es que no me gusten esos bichos y otra que me ponga histérico —precisó—. Te recuerdo que soy un soldado, sé mantener la calma en situaciones extremas.

El detective le miró con sorna.

—¿Como la mantuviste aquel día que vimos una lagartija en el hostal de Baskerville?

—Bueno, las salamandras son venenosas y…

—Era una lagartija —le interrumpió.

—Las manchas que tenía no eran de lagartija… —Sherlock seguía sonriendo con esa expresión que le daban ganas de estrangularle—. ¡Muy bien, pues no me creas! —el médico se incorporó y se fue a dar una vuelta.

Sherlock sonrió para sí y le observó alejarse. Sabía que John no solo estaba enfadado porque se hubiera metido con él. Antes de que le pidiera que cerrara los ojos, había podido ver perfectamente sus pupilas dilatadas. Y la aceleración de su pulso era inequívoca. Algún día tendría que enfrentarse a ello y decidir qué hacer con su mutua atracción. Pero hasta entonces, se divertiría enormemente.

* * *

Ay, qué divertido es dejar a John a punto de caramelo jejeje Lo que él quiere dentro no es la ley moral precisamente…


End file.
